A birthday to remember
by caseylynn04
Summary: Its been three years since the Cullen's left, and Bella's friends are taking her out on a road trip for her 21st bday, when she runs into someone from her past..who delivers her to her future.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that's been playing around in my head for awhile, I've read a few Bella/Peter stories lately, and I've just sort of feel in love with his character.

I didn't want to start this one until I finished my other story, but I've had the worst case of writers block when it comes to that story, and I'm hoping that writing this one might help jog my brain a little.

Rated M for a reason people! If lemons, language, and violence put you off then we should part ways right now, if not, I do hope you enjoy, and I'd love to hear what you think! So let me know!

I don't own anything twilight related.

Also no beta, so sorry in advance for any bad grammer!

BPOV

"Seriously, my ass is going numb, how long until we get there?" I bitched, from my spot in the back seat.

Sarah just turned around and gave me the -will you shut the fuck up- glare, before turning around and ignoring my question all together. I guess I had been a little whinny since last night, but I couldn't help it. Aside from the fact that tomorrow was my 21st birthday, and I always hated my birthday, I was also feeling a little on edge. It seemed the closer we got to our destination the more anxious I felt.

"We'll be there in half an hour, Bella." Gina chimed in from the drivers seat of her jeep, and as if her statement needed conformation the ferry we were currently parked on rocked on impact as it docked, allowing the cars off.

I meet her eyes in the rearview mirror and grinned my thanks to her. She was always the softie in the group, the complete opposite of Sarah, who I've actually seen make other girls cry with the same glare she had just given me.

She had a zero tolerance for stupid or annoying, and she made it known, to everyone.

I had always been friends with Gina, even before the dreaded move to Forks from Phenoix, my junior year. I had been a quiet one, content to stick my nose in a book rather than get mixed up in high school drama. Gina had been one of the few people who had not let my quiet nature put her off, and we had become fast friends when she moved to Phenoix in 9th grade.

We were both sad when I had decided to go and stay with my dad in the middle of my junior year, but she understood, her parents had went through and divorce two years prior, she was the only one who knew my real reasons for wanting to move back to Forks, with my dad so suddenly.

We had stayed in sparse contact during my time in Forks, and when I returned to Phenoix just two months into my senior year, looking like zombie shit ran over. Twice. She wasted no time taking me under her wing again.

But it wasn't until Sarah started at our school two months later, from a small town in Texas, declaring that if she had to deal with another one of these fake baked, half brianed bitches that she'd fling her self into oncoming traffic, did our little group become whole.

She had slammed her 5 feet 8 inch frame through the doors of the cafateria on her very first day, dressed in tight jeans, a fitted black shirt and old worn cowboy boots, she seemed to have every guy in the places attention, not that she noticed. Her dark blue eyes scanned the place before landing on the table Gina and I, always sat at for lunch. Two seconds later she was flopping her self down across from us bitching about the brain dead skanks at our school, we've been friends ever since.

By the end of the day she was making plans for all of us to go out and find some good music to dance to, we both looked at her like she was crazy, it was a Tuesday night after all. She just rolled her eyes at us and told us we were eighteen and we were going.

At the time I had still pathetically been feeling sorry for myself after the Cullen's left me behind, but she would have none of that, told me the only way to move forward is to leave the past behind, and eventually that's what I did.

Not that I didn't still miss some of the Cullen's, but I knew I couldn't continue on the track I had been on. I would have ended up driving myself crazy with the what ifs.

They seemed to be endless.

It hadn't been nearly as hard as I had thought it would be once I set my mind to move on. I was thankful for her and Gina, everyday. Even now when she was glaring at me from the front seat.

It wasn't long until we were making our way off of the ferry, following closely behind the other vehicles. I felt my excitement spike knowing we weren't far from our distination now.

The drive from our home to South Padre island was only about 7 hours but it felt like a lifetime with how restless I had been feeling all day.

"We'll be there in five minutes cry baby." Sarah grumped from the passenger seat. I guess I had been whinning to much for her liking.

Less than five minutes later she was telling Gina to take a left into the drive way of a beautiful beach house. The sheer size of it shouldn't have surprised me but it did. I don't think I'll ever get used to the way her family lived.

There was only one other family I knew who lived like them, and I didn't really want to think about those assholes on my birthday weekend.

Sarah's family came from old money, mostly old oil money. They had three house's in Texas's alone, but several scattered across the U.S. and one in Mexico as well. They had more money than they knew what to do with and she was an only child, her parents spoiled her rotten. I don't think she had ever heard the word, no, in her life.

"Seriously this is where were crashing?" I looked away from the view of the beach house only to see Gina gaping at Sarah. Honestly she shouldn't have been surprised either, when we had all decided to room together for college, Sarah's parents actually bought us a house less than five minutes away from A&M University.

Told us they didn't want their girls to have to worry about anything but studying while we were in school, I think they were secretly happy that we would all be sticking together and even more happy that we were doing it in Texas, Sarah and her family had their roots there, she may have been an only child but she had 15 aunts and uncles and I don't even know how many cousins and they all lived spread out through the state of Texas.

Their family reunions were ridiculous.

Did I mention that they loved to spoil Sarah's friends too? Sarah's mom wanted a house full of children but after all of the complications she had delivering Sarah, more children just weren't in the cards for them. So she took in any child that came across her threshold, and treated them like her own, her father Henry was the same way.

They both reminded me so much of both Carlisle and Esme in that aspect, except I knew for a fact that they wouldn't just up and leave their family with out so much as a goodbye.

So maybe I ways just a little bitter?

Eh, just a little, but you would be too if you were left behind like a pet fucking fish.

Just saying.

"Yep, what do you think, B? This will be our home for the next two days!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping out of her seat without waiting for an answer.

I just rolled my eyes and hopped out along with her grabbing my bag from the back of the car, Gina followed my lead, finally shutting her mouth long enough to turn the car off and join me at the back of the jeep.

"We need to get a move on it girls, we're losing daylight." Sarah shouted back to us as she made her way into the house.

Gina picked up the speed, while I trailed lazily behind her enjoying how the last of the sun light reflected off of the beautiful blue water, inhaling as much of water infused air as possible.

I couldn't stop the small smile that graced my face as I realized how much my dad would have loved the feel of this place. It was times like this when I missed him the most.

It was two days after my graduation from high school that I got the call, he had been found on the side of the road, from what they could tell he was checking something out when a car came around the curve and hit him head on. By the time someone found him it had been too late, and they had never caught the driver of the car either.

I still wonder to this day what would have made him stop in the middle of the road like that by himself to check something out. It had been dark, and the door to his cruiser was left wide open, the car still running, the impact he had sustained from the oncoming vehichle had knocked him almost 15 feet behind his cruiser.

The doctors say he died on impact, which made it only slightly easier to bury my father at such a young age. At least he hadn't suffered. I had been in denial for awhile when I had first got the call from Billy, my dad's lifelong best friend, I had just seen him the day before, he had flown up for my graduation and we had made plans for me to come down for a couple of weeks before I headed to Texas to get settled in for school.

Our relationship had grown after the Cullen's left, he had seen me through those first couple of weeks after they had gone, and even in my nearly comatose state of mind, I seen how much seeing me like that was hurting him, it made me realize just how much my stoic father, so much like myself, loved me.

And I missed him everyday.

I still had the house that he left me, that I'd only visited once since his passing. I never had the heart to move any of his things, to pack it up or sell it. I didn't have the heart to spend the money from his retirement fund and life insurance policey either.

I used a little from the money he left to keep the house up, and pay the property taxes and insurance. I have it cleaned once a month, but I still don't have the heart to sell it, it was all of Charlie that I had left.

"Get your ass in here, Swan!" I was brought out of my thoughts by Sarah's shouted demand.

Looking around I noticed that all of the light posts around the beach had kicked on, the sun had finished fading leaving the sky a dark blue. I could faintly see the beginnings of a few stars, and I knew they'd be shinning brightly in no time.

There was nothing like a Texas sky at night.

Turning tail I made my way inside, the smell of something cooking brought my empty stomach back to life reminding me that I hadn't had anything to eat since my early morning pop tart.

I might have drooled a little when I saw all the makings for fajitas spread out on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. I smiled at the sight of Sarah and Gina dancing around to the light music playing in the back ground.

"Bought time woman! Thought we were going to have to eat all this food without you." I smiled at Sarah's impatience.

"Its my birthday and I'll sightsee if I want too!" I excused.

Sarah and Gina, both, gave me identical eye rolls but it was Sarah who spoke up, "You can't use that excuse every time you want to get away with something."

Gina snorted then before shooting back, "I don't know why, when your birthday comes around we have to hear that excuse the week before, week of, and week after your birthday."

I laughed at the mock indignition that lit up Sarah's face, "Lies, all lies!"

We all laughed at that, knowing it was true. All though she might deny this to her dieing day, Sarah was spoiled rotten, and was used to getting her way, especially for her birthday.

After the laughter died down she rolled her eyes at us, "Alright bitches, lets eat, so we can all get ready! I want us all to be well on our way to being drunk by the time midnight rolls around, no one should ring in there 21st sober."

It was already closing in on nine, so we dug into our food, making quick work of cleaning the kitchen, the house had 5 bedrooms, and 3 and a half bathrooms, so we didn't have to wait around for our turn with the shower and after Sarah showed me the room that would be mine for the next two nights I made quick work of hopping into the shower.

By 10:30 I was nudging my feet into my favorite red cowboy boots and applying a light lip gloss. Although I had changed when it came to shying away from all make up and pretty clothes, I still wasn't the kind of girl who caked on the make up and wore tops that I was hanging out of.

The place we were going tonight was right off of the beach and casual, my kind of place exactly. I wasn't one for clubs really, I'd rather a decent bar with a dance floor any day. And I knew I wouldn't feel out of place in my jean shorts and black tank top. They fit my curves like a second skin but besides a small patch of skin where my shirt would sometimes ride up from my shorts nothing else was showing.

And they made my ass and legs look great.

I had taken up running the summer before my first semister in college mostly to work on my coordination and to burn off a little steam. Which it always did, but it also left my legs looking amazing.

You have to use what you got.

I checked myself in the mirror once more, running my fingers through my long hair one more time, noticing how it feel down my back in long choppy layers, the natural curls making it thick and shinny in the bright light of the bathroom, and you could see the natural red tones stand out, but I knew once I was out of the harsh light of the bathroom, my dark hair would blend into the dark color of my tank.

Deeming myself good enough I grabbed my I.D. and some cash, shoving it in my pocket, along with my cell phone, there was no way I'd be responsible for a purse tonight. I didn't drink often but I was planning on letting loose and having a little fun tonight. I had been working hard between studying, doing freelance work, and writing my book and tonight I just wanted to have a little fun.

A beer was shoved in my hand as soon as I turned the corner entering the living room. They were both dressed similar to me, jean shorts and tank tops, Sarah had on her own boots while Gina wore flip flops to match her green shirt.

"You look hot girl!" Sarah cheered.

"Yeah, B, you ready to head out? The place were going is just a five minute walk from here." Gina was already up throwing away her empty bottle before I had a chance to answer.

I was happy that it took a lot more to make me blush these days, so instead I just smiled under their praise, quickly finishing off my beer before grabbing another for the walk over.

They cheered me on as a chugged half of the second one down, "What," I laughed. "I still have almost an hour before I'll be able to buy my first legal drink."

They laughed at that, knowing just as well as I do that none of us have had any problems getting drinks in the past.

"Here." Sarah, turned handing me a key with the security code taped on the top if it. "Just incase any of us meets someone!"

I laughed rolling my eyes. "Yeah because I'm totally the one night stand kind of girl."

She rolled her eyes right back, "Well maybe if you'd get some you wouldn't be so cranky all the time!"

"Its my birthday and I'll be cranky if I want too!" I cried out, laughing at the face she pulled at my words.

"Come on girls lets go!" Gina laughed out.

A couple of minutes later sounds of the beach club floated up the beach to us and the anxious feeling I had been ignoring the past few hours hit me full forced.

I had actually been feeling like this the last few days, but the feeling had only increased the closer we got to the island. I didn't know what was coming but it felt like something big.

I only hoped it was something good.

The thumping bass of the music getting louder drew me out of my confused thoughts and I looked up to see that we were only about 100 feet away from the beach club, they had tons of people everywhere, some in bikinis and trunks, some dressed much like us in shorts and tanks. I felt comfortable immediately taking in the dressed down crowd.

After showing our I.D.'s to the guy at the door, Sarah pushed her way to the bar ordering us three beers. She knew I was going to need a couple of more before they were going to get me out on the dance floor.

Just as I was finishing up my third beer of the night, Sarah and Gina, both grabbed each a hand pulling me to the bar, and before I could ask what the hell was wrong with them Sarah was digging in my front pocket pulling out my ID, just as a bartender made his way to us.

He was handsome but not quite my type, these days I liked my boys a little more on the manly side, and a lot less on the pretty side.

"What can I get you ladies?" He smiled, what I'm sure was supposed to be a charming, seductive smile, while making no attempts at hiding the fact that he was checking me out.

Before I could shoot off a smartass comment at his cocky behavior, Sarah was slamming my ID onto the bar, "Its 12:01 and this lady here is officially 21, we'd like a round of patron!"

I grinned catching on, "Make that three shots each!" I laughed.

My girls cheered on both sides of me while the bartender smiled another one of those annoying smiles at me while checking out my drivers license. "Well Isabella, how about on the house?"

I grimaced at the offer, hoping he didn't think because he was offering me drinks that I'd be offering him anything later, that had happened one to many times to count. I mean seriously didn't guys know that if a girl was into you and went home with you it wasn't because you bought them a drink at the bar.

"You don't have to do that." I assured, attempting a smile.

"Oh come on! Let me be the first one to buy you a drink for your birthday, It would be my honor!" He smiled.

I caught both Sarah and Gina rolling their eyes at him out of the corner of my eye, but smiled at him nonetheless. "What the hell why not!"

He smiled before producing nine shot glasses, filling them all up with Patron. Me, Sarah, and Gina all reached for the first shot knocking it back right away.

The second one Gina toasted "To the birthday girl!"

The third shot Sarah toasted "To getting the birthday girl wasted!"

I had started feeling the three beers plus the shots by then and I couldn't help the flirt that came out in me when I was a little drunk, hopping up on the bottom ledge of the bar I leaned over laying a kiss on the cheek of our bartender, before giving him a cheeky smile in thanks.

I laughed when I saw his checks turn a slight red at the interaction. Sarah ordered us another round of beers before pulling me out toward the back door.

"They have a bunch of fires going on out there and dance floors too." Sarah explained.

Like I cared, the warmth of the alcohol was making its way through my body I felt totally relaxed, she could have been dragging me to jump out of a plane and I would have been cool with that too.

We stopped by one of the larger fires, where they had some fun dance music blarring and flagged down one of the shot girls buying three, we toasted for the third and final time the same toast we had toasted for their previous 21st birthdays, "To doing 21 right!" We cheered slamming down our shots.

The burn in my throat hadn't even passed when I heard a gasp follow by a startled "BELLA!"

And before I could even react I felt too cold arms wrap around my waist hugging me tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed! I just love hearing your encouraging words! Keep em' coming!

Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Let me know what you think!

I don't own anything twilight related, rated M for a reason, guys!

Not Beta'd, sorry for any errors!

Chapter 2

BPOV

Before I could even respond, I was turned around and pinned against a stone cold chest by massive arms. "Baby, Bells!"

A red hot flash of anger burned through my body, ripping through the drunken haze that had settled over only moments prior and before I could over think my actions I retched myself out of Emmett's arms, taking several steps back so I could glare up at the vampire I used to call brother.

And there he was all six feet five inches of him, grinning down at me, a grin that slowly faded when he noticed the glare on my face wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He took a tentative step in my direction and I took two back in response. Worried that my anger might make me do something stupid like breaking my fist on one of his dimpled cheeks.

Breaking my gaze from his I finally took notice of his Barbie doll of a wife, surprised to find that she wasn't glaring at me, which was the only face I thought she was capable of making in my presence, but she wasn't the one I was looking for.

I wanted to see the face that belonged to the startled voice, and there she was standing behind her husband, who had what looked like a restraining arm around his wife. His wife that was looking at me with wide eyes, even I could tell she was dieing to step forward, and I hoped to god that Jasper kept her where she was.

I took a quick glace around to make sure that no other Cullen's were joining the party before bringing my eyes back to the Cullen who dared touch me. To hug me like nothing was ever wrong, like this wasn't the first time I had seen or heard from them in three fucking years.

But before I could say anything Sarah stepped up from behind me, stepping in front of me with a protective stance, she could go from I don't give a shit to mama bear in seconds.

She turned toward me checking my face for any signs of how I was feeling, "You okay, B?"

I glanced at her and I could feel my face softening when I took in her worried expression, "I'm fine Sar, do you remember the family that I told you about back in Forks?"

Her face hardened instantly at my words before she whipped back around to glare at the bear of a man before us. I swear I saw Emmett flinch slightly at the look she was shooting his way, and I almost cracked a smile. She answered me but never took her eyes off of the group in front of us. "Yes I remember you telling me about your extended _family_" you could hear the sarcastic sneer in her voice at the word family, "the ones that strung you along, made a bunch of empty promises, convinced you that they really cared before they all just vanished into thin air without so much as a fuck you! Yeah, B I remember all about them!"

I wasn't the least bit surprised when Rosalie was the one to speak up first, she was slightly shorter than Sarah but that didn't stop her from stepping nearly chest to chest with her. "You don't know what the fuck your talking about little girl!"

"NO BITCH! You don't know what the fuck your talking about, or what your family-"

I cut her off before she could say to much, I didn't want to the give the Cullen's the satisfaction of knowing what their leaving did to me. I put myself slightly between the too, fighting all my instincts and turning my back on the angry blonde vampire behind me. "I got this Sarah, why don't you and Gina go ahead and enjoy the party and I'll meet up with you in a little while okay."

I pleaded with my eyes for her to go but I knew how hard for her it would be to walk away, she was fiercely protective. After studying my face for a few moments she must have seen something that convinced her I'd be fine, because finally she nodded letting out a reluctant sigh. "Fine, but if you come back with one hair out of place I'm going to kick Barbie's ass over here."

Rosalie was so close behind me that I could feel her silent growl vibrate against my back and I knew I had to get my girls out of here before this got even uglier. "I don't think that's going to be a problem, Sar. Please I'll catch up with you guys later okay?"

Thankfully, Gina, stepped up placing a soothing hand on Sarah arm. "Come on Sarah, I think B has this under control, lets give her some space."

"Fine, see you back inside." With a kiss on the cheek for me and a glare for the vampires still standing behind me, she was off heading down the beach to a small group of people who surround one of the other fires.

"Thanks, Gina."

"Anything for you, B." And then in true Gina fashion she turned to the Cullen's with a sweet smile that only she could pull off in a situation as tense as this one. "Despite what Sarah said we've both heard some great things about your family and hopefully we'll meet again under better circumstances."

With another comforting squeeze to my arm and a small smile directed to the group behind me she took off behind, Sarah, jogging to catch up.

Taking a couple of steps forward to put a little space between Rosalie and myself and a deep breath to help steel my nerves and turned around coming face to face with the angry blonde before me. I wasn't surprised to see that Emmett had a retraining hand on her shoulder.

"Mind getting out of my face Rosalie."

She snarled at my words, "What have you told them!"

I rolled my eyes at her, letting her know I wasn't the same girl I used to be, I was no ones lap dog anymore. "Always the dramatic one aren't you? No Rosalie, they only know the basics, no gory details."

Her face relaxed slightly at my words, "So no one knows?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" I returned her look with one of my own, adding an eyebrow raise for good measure.

"Oh enough of this," Alice announced bounding over to me so quickly that her bare feet hardly made any imprint at all in the sand. She ungracefully nudged Rosalie back a couple of steps stepping in between us. "I've missed you so much, Bella!"

With that the flung her arms around me hugging me a bit to tightly, I grunted under the strain of her hug, the pressure of it squeezing the air right out of my lungs.

Bringing my hands up I placed them on her tiny shoulders and pushed hard, much harder than necessary, if she were human she would have landed flat on her ass in the sand, but she wasn't, and she didn't seem to be a vampire able to take a hint either.

"Alice get off me!" I demanded

She froze, her constant squealing stopped, thank god and she released me. I sucked in some much needed air while glaring down at her beautifully confused face.

"Alice I don't know what you think is going to be happening here but you and Emmett seem to be under some false impression that its okay to just barge into my life like the last three years didn't happen, but if that's what you think, you can all go and happily fuck yourselves. Pass on that message to the rest of your family will you."

I was ready to turn around and head back to my girls but I had to set something else straight. Looking to Jasper's face I was surprised to see the solemn look he was giving me, I gave him a tentative smile, then looked over to Rosalie, out of the whole family they were the only two I trusted at all to tell me the truth about their real feelings toward me.

"I just wanted to say thank you to the two of you, you guys were the only two in the whole family that didn't fill my head full of false promises and lies, and I appreciate that. And Jasper just for the record I never blamed you, so drop the long face would you." I smiled when I saw a little of the warmth return to his face.

"But just for the record the rest of you Cullen's can go fuck yourselves with rusty knives, for all I give a shit." I had every intention of turning and heading back to the house, I didn't feel like returning to the party. I had lost all traces of a buzz and I was just to pissed off to even think about dealing with the hundreds of people crowed around the beach club.

I turned away from them just as Alice yelled out a, "Bella, wait! Please!" I ignored her pulling out my phone, but stopped short when I hit a wall, a vampire wall anyway.

I groaned rubbing my sore forehead, seriously what the fuck was this? A family fucking reunion or something? I cringed when I did the mental math, there were only two male Cullen's left and I just hoped I wasn't about to have to lay eyes on the redheaded stepchild himself.

I couldn't hold in my sigh of relief when instead of looking up into the butter scotched eyes of my past, I was caught in the muted gaze of another vampire altogether.

The first thing I noticed were the muddy contacts hiding the scarlet of his eyes, the only other time I had seen the red stare of human drinking vampires I was running for my life, fearing for everyone that I cared about, but gazing at the intense face of the man in front of me I felt only a calming peace take over my whole body.

Like his presence alone was telling me everything was going to be okay.

If I didn't know the difference between my own real feelings and Jasper's synthetic ones I'd think that Jasper was calming me down, to stop me from freaking out.

He had a strong jaw that looked to be covered in a slight shadow of a scruff, full pouty lips that were currently turned up into a slight smirk. He had to be 6'3", a full foot taller than me. He was dressed in only board shorts his dirty blonde hair was still wet, probably from a late night swim, pieces of hair plastered itself across his forehead, water dripped onto his broad shoulders and down his sculpted chest. He had a swimmers build, tall and lean with enough muscle tone to suggest that he was in very good shape while still human.

He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

And I wondered briefly just how captivating his brilliant red eyes would be if they could had me locked in place hidden behind those ugly brown contacts.

A throat clearing behind us broke me out of my thoughts and I froze, realizing just then that I had subconsciously drifted closer to the strange vampire in front of me, or maybe he had shifted closer to me, I was in such a daze that I couldn't tell.

My hand was extended as if to touch him and I quickly snatched it back, dropping both of my hands to my sides and fisting them to try to fight the urge to run them across every available inch of the man before me.

What the hell was wrong with me.

Without looking back to see who had interrupted our staring contest I stepped too the side passing the man who's mere presence brought out a longing in me, so strong that I could hardly propel my legs forward, could hardly convince my feet to carry me in any direction that wasn't bringing me closer to him.

Chalking it up to being sleep deprived, followed by the long night, too many drinks and unwelcome blast from the past, I kept walking trying to convince myself that I'd feel better in the morning after I've had time to clear my head.

And along, good nights sleep.

But what I didn't understand was why every step further I took away from the strange vampire behind me, the worse the longing to turn around and run back to him got.

I was officially crazy.

Peter's POV

She was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. A whole head shorter than me, with the most beautiful peaches and cream skin I'd ever seen, I wondered briefly if it was as soft as it looked. Her long brown hair feel in soft waves down her back landing just at her slender waist. The most perfect ass I'd ever seen was incased in some small blue jean shorts and her long, tone legs were accented by a pair of well worn red cowboy boots.

But the things that caught my attention the most were here deep brown eyes, almost black. They were so deep and for to knowing for her short time on this earth. And then there was her mouth, full lips one slightly more full than the other, and I had planned 10 different ways to initiate a kiss between the two of us in less than a second.

I longed to taste that beautiful mouth of hers.

And I would.

Just as she was raising one of her small hands out to me, something that she didn't even seem to notice she was doing, Alice cleared her throat from behind the girls back. I could tell that she was glaring at me over her shoulder but I could give a shit less about my brother's mates problems with me right now.

All I currently cared about was the very human beauty in front of me. The very human beauty who if I heard correctly just told a bunch of vampires to go fuck themselves.

Of course I had heard all about the infamous Isabella Swan, the human girl who was supposed to be Edward's mate.

I had always thought that he was a fucking pussy for leaving her the way he did, unprotected and all alone. I knew many mated couples and I knew that if they were truly soul mates that he wouldn't have been able to just up and leave her, even if it was for her own good.

And I made my feelings on this subject known every time I had to hear the pretty boy whine about being alone forever with his Bella, blah blah blah blah. Sometimes I thought that boy might just be confused and hiding behind the excuse of this Bella.

Of course he would always defend his reasoning behind leaving her, but as time wore on I could tell that even my brother's family of squirrel suckers, were starting to doubt his reasoning.

They had always thought that he would return to her eventually, they were all truly mated and knew they couldn't be separated from their mates for long periods of time, but he had never even mentioned going back, vehemently refused to "ruin" her life, as he so put it.

After the first few months I could see the shift in the family during my visit, they were doubting his real reasons for leaving but loved him just the same, he was the golden boy of the family and they'd never turn their backs on him.

Which I had always thought was fucked up considering they turned their backs on the human girl, the one who couldn't fend for herself in the world they introduced her too.

Many of us wondered and often spoke of how a vampire could leave his mate behind like Edward did, especially after having to wait so long to find her. While there had been many guesses on the reasons why and how he could do such a thing. I now knew.

Bella was mine.

Bella was my mate.

And I'd be damned if I was just going to let her walk away from me without her knowing it.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I am blown away by all of the reviews for the last two chapters, and I could go on and on with reasons and excuses about what took me so long to update, but it all comes down to lack of free time and horrible writers block.

And I am very sorry.

Also this chapter is just a filler chapter of sorts but the next one things start getting good and its nearly already written. Give me your opinion guys, should he tell her right away?

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and as always I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

PPOV

I didn't even get to take one step before I felt two hands grip my biceps locking me in place, or attempting to lock me in place anyway. I was out of their grasp and snarling in Jasper's face in less than a second.

"Peter, she's to angry and keyed up, not to mention confused by the pull she's probably already feeling for you, you need to let her sleep it off before attempting to approach her." I glance briefly to, Alice, but kept my eyes locked on, Jasper.

He was the only threat to me in the whole group, logically I knew he would never hurt me, he had been my brother for nearly 100 years but with my mate so close by I was a little on edge to say the least.

"Really, Alice, did you see that in your magic eight ball?" I snarled.

I heard her huff out an indignant sigh, not that I gave a shit if I offended her, some times I think my mere existence offended the woman. "Yes, actually, which is the first vision I've had of her in years, if you go to her now she'll freak out, wait and she'll be around tomorrow night, you can talk to her then."

Jasper, who I was still concentrating most of my energy on took a few steps back, but even that wasn't enough for the tension in my shoulders to lesson.

"She's telling you the truth, Peter, I've never stirred you wrong before and I wouldn't now, specially not about this, and you know that's the truth." And I didn't need my tingly fucking neck to know he wasn't lying.

Jasper had always had my back, from the day I awoken to this new life, if you could even call it that, to the day he risked his life 20 years later by releasing me, instead of putting me to death with all of the other vampires who were no longer useful for any of Maria's purposes, I knew for a fact he had never once and would never lie to me, especially about this.

I nodded feeling myself relax slightly, I could hear, Bella, talking to her friends about 100 feet away from where we were standing, the tallest of the group was demanding answers, wanting to come back over here and kick Rose's ass, that made me grin, it wasn't often anyone put Rosalie Hale in her place, and it had happened twice tonight, in the span of ten minutes.

The other girl, Gina from what I could gather from their conversation was trying to diffuse the situation, I could tell that they both wanted what was best for Bella, and to protect her, they just both had very different methods of getting that job done.

I was instantly appreciative of them both.

In the end, Bella, convinced both, that all she really wanted to do was go back to the beach house and get some sleep, after many assurances from her that she was just fine, she headed up the beach.

I turned to watch her retreat, my body feeling more anxious with every step she took away from me.

"I'm going to follow her home make sure she makes it okay." I was just about to head off when Alice let out another huff.

My attention snapped back to the little pain in my ass, I raised an eyebrow at her, afraid that if I opened my mouth that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from telling her where she could shove one of those rusty knives, Bella, was just talking about.

"She's a big girl, and the house she's going to is just a few minutes walk that way, you don't need to follow her." I spared only a moment of wasted time to glare at her before looking over at, Jasper.

"You need to put a muzzle on her, or train her to not speak unless spoken too." Jasper let out a slight growl and I caught the smirk blooming on Rose's face as I was turning around.

Rose always hated the know it all bullshit Alice liked to pull, we were the only two who believed that sometimes, Alice, either hide vision's or made them up for her own selfish purposes.

Rose and myself had always been the most protective over Jasper, and in the brief moments when we find time to ourselves we would both wonder if Jasper and Alice were actually mate's at all. I didn't have to be an empath to know how much she got on even his nerves most days.

I knew he loved her fiercely she had been the one to show him a peaceful way to live, one where he wasn't lost to the emotions of others, but sometimes I think he was blinded by that love for her, and maybe, just maybe he mistakenly took it for the love of a mate.

Then again what did I know, I spent 30 years thinking that Charlotte had been my mate, before a found her assed up leaning against a tree, with one of her boy toys balls deep in her ass.

Not even ten miles away from our home, my "gift" had been practically demanding that I head in that direction all day, and I just knew that whatever I was about to come upon was going to change my life forever, and not for the better, either.

And thanks to my perfect recall that image will be forever burned into my memory.

Fucking great, right?

Like I needed another living nightmare stuck up there.

It took years to come to terms with that shit, and even though I ripped him off of her and tore him limb from limb, starting with his dick, because lets face it the mother fucker and been fucking my wife, I just couldn't get the image out of my head. And after years of arguing and much begging on her part, I realized that I just didn't love her anymore, something not even remotely possible for a mated couple.

Maybe, I was just bitter, which is why I had never voiced my opinion, but I had a feeling I was more right than even I wanted to be on that particular topic.

Even having to move a human's pace through the fire lit beach to catch up with Bella, it took only moments for me to be right behind her, I stayed a good distance away from her, but even with the distance between us, I could tell she felt my approach. Her heart beat picked up its pace, her even breathing became slightly elevated and she tilted her head slightly, as if wanting to look behind her, but changing her mind against the action.

Minutes later she let herself into a house, not far from the one we were currently renting for the weekend. That put me slightly more at ease it would be easier to keep an eye on her until I'd get the chance to talk to her tomorrow night, and as tempting as it was to scale the house and hop into one of the many windows, I wasn't going to allow myself to turn into, Edward.

That kid was just creepy watching a girl who didn't even know he was there, sleep.

The only time I'd invade her privacy was if she'd be in danger, or had given me right away to do so, and hopefully she would soon because knowing that I finally found my mate and not being able to be near her was hard to handle.

I'd tell her tomorrow, I'd tell her everything tomorrow.

But for now all there was to do was wait.

BPOV

Walking back to the beach house was far more difficult than it should have been. My legs felt sluggish and I had to physically push myself just to keep them moving.

It wasn't until I was about half way there that the sluggish feeling wore off, and I could feel the presence of someone following me, and as the handsome stranger's face floated through my mind, I felt my heart pick up its pace, and I almost couldn't fight the instant instinct to look back and see if he was there.

I was clearly going insane.

I mean why would I want a clearly human drinking vampire lurking behind me on a darkened stretch of beach?

Only I would be comforted by a thought that would send anyone else into a panic attack.

I made my way inside quickly, not bothering to lock the door on my way, I learned along time ago that if a vampire wanted inside your home, no lock was going to deter them.

I stripped on my way to the shower, kicking my boots off by the foot of the bed. I made quick work of washing any and all traces of sand from my hair and body, not wanting to wake up in a gritty itchy mess in the morning.

I kept my mind firmly concentrated on each task as I was doing it attempting to keep the events of tonight out of my mind's eye, but they were there pushing and pressing on the edges of my thoughts, as if demanding precedence.

When I was finally settled into the comfort of the ridiculously soft bed of the guest room I was sleeping in, my mind was full of images of him, they way his eyes had flashed as I had quickly came to my senses, snatching my hand back only seconds before I could make contact with his muscled chest. An emotion flitted to quickly over his handsome features for me to figure out.

I found myself wanting, no needing, to know what those emotions were, the ones I saw in his eyes even hidden behind the ugly brown of the contacts he was wearing. I wanted to know why I hadn't had the urge to flee for my life, why I had felt that exact opposite when he was before me, in all of his dripping wet glory.

I had taken notice to men before, of course I had, but never like this. Remembering his handsome face and the way his dirty blonde hair plastered itself against his forehead wet from the ocean water, the way the water made its way down his lean and toned body before disappearing beneath the elastic waist of his board shorts, made me wonder how I had ever found any other man even remotely attractive in comparison.

And I didn't even know his name.

I had been in such a hurry flee from my anger and the Cullen's that I hadn't even gotten his name, and I was pissed at myself for letting them take that too.

The fucking Cullen's.

I hated the fact that thinking of, Emmett's hurt face actually softened my anger a little toward him, I had been to pissed off on the beach to let much register besides the fact that I didn't want him touching me, nearly three years worth of anger was bubbling beneath the surface and it had been all I could do not to completely loss my mind on them out there, and although I was still pissed at how they all left me behind, I felt marginally better after telling them how I felt.

Like a small weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I was grateful for that at least.

And if I knew Alice, she'd be finding me again before the weekend was up, and as another flash of the strange vampires face flashed before my closed eye lids, I hoped she'd find me sooner rather than later.

She owed me a life time of favors.

But I'd settle for a name.

His name.

Maybe this birthday could be salvaged yet.

After all it had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Yep another chapter, two days in a row, this one is a bit longer and I hope you enjoy, big stuff happening in the next chapter! Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for all your kind words and encouragement!

Also a reminder, its rated M for a reason people, so if a few curse words and some human/vampire loving isn't up your alley then please show yourselves to the exit button. If not enjoy the ride!

I don't own anything twilight! Just playing the characters!

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke to the sounds of what could only be Sarah's obnoxious banging on my bedroom door, followed by a loud "WAKE UP, BIRTHDAY GIRL!". Seconds later I heard her pounding on the door right next to mine, poor Gina, she was the opposite of a morning person.

We both sometimes wondered how Sarah, could live on so little sleep, just a couple of hours and she was good to go again, and cracking an eye open to glance at the clock I realized that was true for this morning as well, it was only 8 am, and I know if didn't get to sleep until 3 am and they weren't even home yet, that she couldn't have slept much.

Yet she sounded like the freaking energizer bunny or something far more annoying right now. Deciding to ignore her, because lets face it, its my birthday and I'll sleep all day if I want too. I buried myself further into the most comfortable bed ever made and just as I felt my self succumbing to sleep once again, my door flew open with enough force to bang against the wall behind it.

I didn't even flinch at the sound, I was half expecting it anyway. Hoping it wouldn't happen but expecting it nonetheless. She flung herself down and I could feel her watching me. I knew if I cracked open an eye and looked up, I'd be meet with an impatient face and concerned eyes. She wanted to know what happened last night, there was no other reason for her to break one of our birthday rules.

The birthday girl always got to sleep in as late as she wanted no matter what.

But here she was in all her glory, waking me the fuck up.

Blah.

"What!" I grumped, pulling the comforter up over my head.

She didn't respond not that I expected her too, she was going to be the perfect mother one day, she had all the techniques down and even though I knew what she was doing, I knew I'd crack and blurt something out just to kill the silent treatment she was giving me right now.

But what could I really say this morning that would make much sense to her.

"_Well you see Sar, last night I ran into four of the seven people who have hurt me most in my life and a strange man who has haunted my thoughts, and dreams since I first laid eyes on him, oh and by the way I never told you this but they're vampires! Remember that next time you want to get in Barbie's face would ya!"_

Yep I'm sure that would go over well.

"Sarah!" I groaned, finally giving up and pulling myself to a sitting position, I could feel how much of a tangled mess my hair was, from falling asleep with it wet, but I couldn't find it in me to care, I had got almost no sleep last night, waking up every hour from those strange dreams.

When I locked eyes on her she was staring me down but I could tell she was about to crack over my hair. "Bitch what do you want! What happened to the rules, birthday girls get to sleep in remember!"

"Whatever, B, you can go back to sleep after we talk!" That paired with the glare that only mothers can really perfect that she was giving me, told me I'd have to give her something or she'd never leave.

I was stuck between pushing her off the bed so I could make a run for it, or spilling my guts, when Gina walked in, looking much like how I was feeling. "Sarah, we have rules for a reason, why'd you wake her up!"

"Because I want to know what happened last night after we walked away, why'd you let those assholes chase you off, they all left right after you, you know! They like 2 houses down from here!" Sarah finally exploded. "I'm thinking about going fuck up all their shit!"

I raised an eyebrow at her at that. "Its probably not even their stuff, aren't most of the houses around her rentals anyway!"

Even though I was acting nonchalant my body tensed and relaxed simultaneously at the knowledge they were so close, I remember how Edward used to tell me he could hear up to a mile away if he really concentrated, and I wondered if they were listening in on us. I knew one of them followed me here last night, and even if they hadn't, their sense of smell would let them know exactly where I was staying.

"Fine, but if I so much as see that Barbie doll even think about throwing you a dirty look again, I'm going to fuck up her ridiculously pretty face!"

"Sarah, first of all, no one ran me off last night, they actually wanted me to stay, well I know some of them did anyway, it was my choice to leave, seeing them was just an unexpected blast from the past and I needed a few minutes to myself to adjust, but I really am fine now. I was more angry than anything, and to be honest I was sort of relieved to see some of them, I think finally unloading on them a little really helped me to get it off my chest." I explained.

She just scowled at me, probably trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not, I had gotten pretty good at getting around the truth when it came to the topic of the Cullen's, some secrets just aren't yours to tell.

"But they ran you off! You didn't even get a birthday kiss!" She was just grappling on to reasons to stay upset now.

Before she could realize what I was doing I lunged for her, "Its still my birthday Sar! Wanna make out!"

She shrieked and laughed hurrying out of the bed as I gave chance down the stairs and into the kitchen, I could hear Gina laughing her ass off and following behind us.

"Keep that morning breath away from me Bella Swan!" She tried sounding serious but she couldn't even catch her breath from laughing.

"Oh but come on Sarah, I need your kisses!" I laughed.

Before she could respond there was a knock on the door, we all glanced at each other wondering who it could be, its not like we knew anyone around here, and my heart sped up at the thought of one of the Cullen's showing up, but one glance out side showed that just wasn't possible. The morning sun was shinning brightly today.

Sarah recovered before me making her way to the door first followed by me and Gina, she opened it to find two delivery guys there, they had three boxes with them and were looking rather impatient until they noticed Sarah. They instantly brightened, genuine smiles gracing there just annoyed faces.

I rolled my eyes on the effects she had on pretty much all guys and stepped forward not really giving a shit that my hair was literally a birds nest at the moment or that I was flushed red and breathing heavily from our chase down stairs.

"I'm sorry guys but you must have the wrong house, we weren't expecting anything." I informed.

"It says here the package is for an Isabella Swan, does anyone live her by that name?" He was giving me a flirty smile, and even though he was handsome, flashes of a sexy smirk keep flashing in my minds eye and I wondered where my vampire was right now.

"That's me!" I smiled.

"Well just sign here, these two here are very fragile, its an edible item so be careful with them." He informed pointing out two of the three boxes. I took his electronic pad scribbling out a signature before handing it back to him. "Have a good day, Isabella."

And then they were gone and as if we had rehearsed this moments before the knock on the door came we all smiled out a "Momma!"

This was just like Sarah's mom to do, I didn't even have to open the boxes to know that, and I wondered briefly how long it would take Phil, to remind my mom that today was my birthday.

It was times like this when all I really had was my flighty mother that I missed Charlie's sure ways, he never missed a birthday or a holiday, even if he couldn't always be there he would always remember without fault, always called, always sent at least a card. My mother was my only living family and sometimes I think she forgot that I was living.

I shook my head trying to dispel those depressing thoughts, I didn't want to bring myself down, not today when I had so much else going on with the Cullen's just two houses down, I had enough people around me who have let me down in the past, I didn't need to be thinking of another one.

Without even realizing it I was back in the kitchen watching the girls unload the boxes.

"Presents!" Gina alerted, unloading several wrapped presents out of the largest box. I'd open them tonight.

"And cake!" Sarah laughed, she was setting up a two tier cake, it was beautifully designed in several different shades of blue, as were all of the presents.

After a quick call to Momma Jules to thank her and Mr. Henry for their thoughtfulness. They both demanded to be on speaker phone so they could sing happy birthday along with everyone else. Candles were lit and after two embarrassing rounds of the happy birthday song, I blew out my candles, wishing the same thing I always wished, for a happy year to come.

We laughed on the sugar high from eating a ridiculous amount of cake for breakfast before we decided to hit the beach the weather was perfect for a swim, and the bright sun shinning down made me feel optimistic that today was going to be a good day.

I couldn't help the glances that I threw at the house that was exactly two down from ours, and I wasn't surprised to find that all of the curtains had been drawn, I felt myself slowly but surely gravitating in the direction of the beautiful brick home. There were two cars, a jeep which I assumed was Emmett's, and a classic mustang. It was a black on black and I wondered if it belonged to the mystery vampire. It didn't seem to fit the taste of any of the other Cullen's, Rosalie drove nothing that wasn't BMW and Alice was all about the new models. Jasper had always drove a bike or borrowed Emmett's Jeep when needed.

The knowledge that he was probably in that house, made it nearly impossible for me to stay put. After a late lunch of left over fajitas and a couple of Margaritas, the girls decided they wanted to take a nap, we'd were only staying for one more night and they wanted to go out tonight, to make up for my ruined night last night.

"I'll be in a while, I want to enjoy the beach for a little longer." I smiled.

Sarah seemed oblivious to my inner plans but the glance that Gina gave the Cullen's rent house, I knew, that she knew what I was up too. And with an encouraging smile she was on her way, dragging a slightly buzzed Sarah along with her.

I don't know how long I sat there, fighting with myself, on rather I should really go or not before I finally decided to say fuck it and head over. My dark brown bikini was mostly dried but I didn't want to get my shorts wet, so instead I just slipped my tank top on over my bikini top, wrapped up my shorts and towel together, grabbed my phone and headed in their direction before I could change my mind.

And then I felt stupid standing at their door wondering what the hell was wrong with me, because I knew that they could hear me, they could smell me. They probably knew I was coming over before I did, if Alice had anything to say about it.

Just as I was lifting my hand to knock the door was ripped open by a sheepish looking Emmett. He stayed back in the shadows, stepping several steps behind the threshold to be safe.

"Hey, Bells." He gave me a subdued grin, and I missed the dimpled smile I was always so used to seeing on his face.

"Hey, Em." I smiled, a smile that probably looked a little to forced to seem happy. "Is everyone home?" I was going for nonchalant but even I could tell I didn't pull it off very will.

"Umm yeah, Everyone is in the living room actually, they all came down when we heard you walk up."

Before he could say anything else, an impatient "Invite her in!" was shouted from some where behind him.

He whipped his head back around before looking back to me with another sheepish expression, "Sorry, Bells. Just didn't know if you would want to come in or not." He explained.

I smiled at him, "Actually that'd be great."

His smile was more genuine at my words and he moved his massive body to the side, making a sweep motion with his arm, inviting me further into the house. "This way." He instructed before stepping in front of me and leading me deeper into the house.

And there they were all paired off but one, the one that had been haunting my memories for the last twelve hours. He was standing alone in the back by one of the many windows that covered the front of the house. Wearing jeans and an old vintage t-shirt, and barefooted. His hair was dry now and without the water darkening it, it was a slightly lighter shade dirty blonde and his eyes shinned a bright crimson, that didn't scare me one bit.

In fact if anything, the moment we locked eyes I felt the tension drain from my body, instinctively I just knew he would never hurt me, and I had a feeling he would never let anyone else hurt me either.

And the way he was watching me, with eyes so deep, so calculating, emotions were passing through them and over his face before I could grasp on to any of them, but for some reason I had a feeling he was just relieved I was here.

An unnecessary throat clearing brought me back to my senses, and my eyes snapped away from his to glance around the room once more, most were giving me almost knowing looks, while Alice just looked defeated and sad, and I couldn't really figure out any of it.

I ran a nervous hand through my slightly damp hair before speaking, "I'd like to speak to, Alice, alone of that's okay."

My eyes snapped up to meet a set of deep crimson eyes when I heard a growl leave his chest, I felt my brow furrow in confusion but Jasper was there a second later, "Come on, Peter, lets give the girls a minute."

The glare he was sending to Alice would have made me cringe if it were being directed at me, and I couldn't understand what made him so angry all of a sudden.

I looked down at Alice who was still seating on the couch and tried to read her expression, but she was just beaming up at me like I had just given her next seasons top designs or something.

As soon as the room cleared out Peter being the last to fill out of the door but not before sending one last look in my direction, that made me think he wasn't going far, I had a feeling he was just out side the door.

Alice was off the couch and making her way over to me less than a second later and I had to put up both hands, taking several steps back before she got the hint that I just didn't want to be hugged, not by her anyway.

Her face fell only briefly before she plastered another smile on her lips, "Oh, Carlisle and Esme were so happy to hear that we saw you! I hadn't be able to see you in my vision in years Bella! We were all so worried about you! I just know that Edw-"

I cut her off there before she could get any further, "I could give a rats ass what Edward is doing, or thinking, or even how he feels, Alice. And I don't want to hear shit about your visions, its not like its hard to find me, you knew where I lived and even if you didn't its not hard to find me, I don't have the most common name in the world. And just to make myself clear, I didn't come here to talk about, Edward."

She froze her happy expression melting off of her face, leaving it blank and expressionless, and it only further reminded me of the way Edward had been able to look the same when he was leaving me behind and taking his whole family with him.

I tired really hard not to let that memory fuel my anger toward the woman in front of me, I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to talk.

"Look Alice, I don't want to fight okay. I just wanted to talk. I was closer to you than anyone else in your family, so I figured I'd start with you. You were my best friend Alice, I thought of you as a sister." I had to momentarily blink back tears as memories that I hadn't allowed myself to think of in years assaulted me left and right.

Her face crumbled and before I knew it she had flung her little ass into my arms, "I know, Bella, and I never stopped thinking of you as a sister, I love you! Your still my best friend!"

"Alice, best friends and sisters don't just leave there family behind." I sighed, stepping back to put some space between us.

She looked up at me with sad eyes, but I couldn't find it in me to feel bad for her, she had a choice and she made it. "But, Bella, Edward said it would be best for you if we all left, he just wanted you to have a happy human life, but I knew, I just knew he wouldn't be able to stay gone, I knew he'd have to come back, and then we'd all be a family again."

I felt red hot anger surge through my veins, "So your telling me that you all just up and abandoned me because you figured your brother would one day pull his head out of his ass and return to me, and what did you think I would do just sit around and wait for him, take you all back with open arms, Alice, well that's not fucking happening, I may be able to forgive you eventually Alice, but I'll never forget, you had a choice and you made it and now you have to live with the repercussions of that choice."

I glared at her for another moment, "Things will never be the same as they were before, because I'm not the same as I was before, I'm not that same girl any longer Alice, when you guys left it changed me, made me harder, its hard losing an entire part of your family all at once and in order to not let the pain take you over you have to become a harder person."

I didn't even know why I was bothering to explain myself to her at all, the look she was giving me clearly showed she had no intention on giving up her line of argument.

"But I knew, Bella, I knew that you would always be one of us, that never changed. I didn't get many visions of you after we left, but when I did you were always a vampire in them, so I just knew that you and Edward would work it out! I just know will be sisters again!"

A growl tore through the room and before I could register anything I was staring at the back of broad shoulders. Peter was standing in front me of staring down at Alice like she was a bug that he wanted squashed.

And I was inclined to agree with him.

"She said she didn't want to talk about that little shit of a brother of yours, Alice. Don't push it little girl!" He snarled.

Jasper was there in the blink of eye pushing Alice behind him and leveling a glare at Peter, and I felt my anger rise in me once more, at the notion that anyone would be looking at him that way.

Jasper feeling my emotions flicked his eyes briefly toward mine but it was enough for Peter to notice and he let out a warning growl so loud it caused my ears to slightly ring. I instinctively reached around placing a calming hand to the center of his chest. He melted instantly against me covering my hand with his own, his cool touch was comforting against my own anger.

Jasper stepped back taking Alice with him, never turning his back on Peter he made his way to the door way were Emmett and Rosalie were both standing, Emmett shooting a sad look at me while Rosalie was looking like she wanted to maybe rip off a couple of Alice's most vital limbs.

As they exited Jasper glanced briefly at me and whispered a "I'm so sorry Bella" So lowly that I almost didn't catch it.

And I wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for, his crazy wife, or the fact that he had left me behind too, or maybe it was the rush of emotions he was feeling from me, the pain, anger and confusion all melting together to make one big mess.

Before I could respond they were gone. It took Peter another few seconds before he turned around, my hand slid from his chest to his back, with his sudden movements and his now free hand made its way to my face, pushing the damp hair back before grazing his fingers down the side of my face.

"You came her for reasons unknown to you, instincts pulling you here, I know because I've been fighting the same instincts to run to you all night." He finger trapped my chin tilting it upward his crimson gaze locking on my own. "You came for answers to questions you don't even know to ask, and I'll tell you everything."

And looking into his eyes I knew he would.


End file.
